<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OIIWA-Present by Belindakrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367856">OIIWA-Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr'>Belindakrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously on →https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914269</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OIIWA-Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously on →https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914269</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岩泉站在他的盔甲架子前，解下身上用来固定那些金属凸面片的绳子，将它们一片一片按照顺序挂在架子上。他脚下的地毯似乎被他经年累月地踩出了两个凹陷，变得很硬。他试过不踩在那里，附近总是带来奇妙的感觉——就像是你站在一个巨大的天坑旁，站在边上总是会重心不稳，但是呆在坑底就不用担心这个了。当然，脚跟压出来的坑和天坑还是不同的，它们更加友善、更加微不足道，不会把人困在这里。</p><p>或许也有可能，但岩泉不这么认为。</p><p>他转头，低头去看脚跟压出的那两个坑，余光却看到小腹的侧面似乎多出来一道肉粉色的伤疤。岩泉被剑柄磨出茧子的手指抚向那道崭新的伤疤，开始思索它是什么时候来到自己身上的。他自认为自己的记忆力很好，比如说，他记得及川第一次换角的时候咬了他左边肩胛骨的位置，留下了一圈齿印，托魔族特有的尖牙所赐，那圈痕迹一直留在了他的身上。那时候的及川还是少年时期，之后，在及川第一次抱他的时候，在另一边的肩胛骨留下大了一圈的齿痕。岩泉记得自己透过镜子，看着身上一大一小两圈齿痕，看着身后的及川坐在床上一副满意的样子，毫不犹豫，在对方身上一样的位置，狠狠地来了两拳，戴着护甲的那种。</p><p>身上的伤疤来源他都记得很清楚，第一次和巨龙搏斗时留下的爪痕，被魔法师的法术灼伤的痕迹，从山上掉下去时剐蹭撞击出的疤，但小腹的这道痕迹，他却毫无印象。手指顺着那道像是藤蔓一样的伤疤抚摸，不仅没有疼痛的记忆，也没有任何有关的回忆。</p><p>他忽然听见及川的声音从他身后传来，声音带着一点发现别人秘密的得意感。</p><p>“小岩，”将世界的一半分给他的魔王说，“这是我给你的礼物噢。”</p><p>“……你的礼物已经给过我了。”岩泉皱眉，转过身，却看到空空荡荡的寝室，地毯也没有站立过的痕迹。</p><p>啊。他晃了晃头，又揉了揉太阳穴，看着墙上的表将月亮搬到正中央。及川已经死掉了，被他亲手解决掉的。听到他的声音，只能是太累了或者还没习惯吧——毕竟，岩泉毫无自觉地对自己解释道，他们从小一起长大，不管及川具体生活了多少年，他的成长经历中，及川和他密不可分，就像是织毛衣的线一样，只是他在上个月，用他的剑（或者说及川主动地）在毛线上劈出一个缺口，毛衣变成了两根卷曲着的、不成形状的线。</p><p>岩泉今日泡澡的时间比往常要更长一些，他认定幻觉是由于疲劳产生，而热水能够有效地缓解这个问题。身子泡在水里，岩泉克制着不去看侧腹上的痕迹，却仍然不止一次地，透过水面，看着被流动的热水搅弄得失真了的自己的身体。</p><p>他有意地不去注意那道伤疤。潜意识，或是直觉，他在逃避着，直到那道伤疤变得越来越明显，图案也越来越完整，颜色从肉粉色变成彻底的粉色，在他偏黑的皮肤上显得格外刺目，让他不由得频频注视着自己的小腹，甚至在一天花卷拍了拍他的后背时把他吓了一跳，注意力集中在被盔甲遮盖的小腹，耳朵屏蔽了花卷的脚步声。</p><p>“没事吧，岩泉？”花卷问，表情显得有些微妙。“肚子……不太好？”</p><p>“……不，”岩泉硬邦邦地说，“没什么，伤疤不太舒服。”</p><p>“噢……”花卷拉长了语调，仍然关切着他的身体，“黑尾和森林里的魔法师好像很熟络的样子，要不要问问他？你之前没有过这样，起码我没有见到过，岩泉，这可不像是没问题的样子。”</p><p>“没有问题，”岩泉坚持着，“这次的疤和往常不太一样，如果有什么问题的话，我会自己去找黑尾的。谢了，花卷。”</p><p>花卷没有继续坚持，从厨房顺走了最后一个泡芙。</p><p>温泉水似乎并没有他想象得那么有用。岩泉仍然能够听到及川的声音，伴随着小腹上花纹从内到外的灼热感——现在已经无法称他们是伤疤了，任何人看到（如果岩泉愿意让他们看到的话）都会认为这种相当对称的、充满象征意味的线条不来自一些攻击，而是以花纹的形式存在于他的小腹上。岩泉在是否将镜子搬到他的盔甲架子旁犹豫了很多次。他一方面不愿看到自己小腹上那些充满暗时（甚至是明示）意味的花纹，一方面却又相信那些声音或许是及川留下的恶作剧，只要用镜子照一下，就能解决他幻听一样的问题。</p><p>最终，岩泉将那面巨大的、花纹繁复且充满及川风格的镜子搬到自己的架子旁边，在换脱下盔甲时，果不其然地听到了及川的声音。</p><p>岩泉低着头，没有抬头。只要看一下镜子就能解决这些问题，他对自己说，但分明没有人按着他的头，可他却没有办法抬起头来。及川的声音从身后中、从镜子中传来：“小岩，肚子上的伤疤（他故意在这个词上加重了读音）怎么样了？”</p><p>“不关你的事。”生硬地，岩泉的手又下意识地捂上自己的小腹，双手交叠，看上去甚至像是在保护那里一样。</p><p>“怎么会——这可是我留给小岩的礼物噢？”</p><p>岩泉猛地抬头。他从镜子中看到拥有弯曲双角的魔王站在他的身后，作势要拉开他捂住小腹的手，他下意识地挥手，却真真切切地碰到了尖锐的指甲，于是岩泉又猛地回头——看到了红色眼睛的魔王，无辜地，举着被他打红了的手。</p><p>我的手有真的碰到他的手吗？岩泉忽然这么想，于是他又伸手，缓慢地、犹豫又坚定地，手掌贴向对方的胸口。那是他的剑捅穿对方的入口，背面是出口，手掌下没有任何心跳的感觉，岩泉说不准自己是放心还是失落，只知道自己确实吐出一口气。</p><p>及川从身后抱住他，双臂是冰凉的，贴着他发热的身体。岩泉的手已经不再遮掩着自己小腹，茫然或是放松地垂在身体两侧。他的手指在想，那天剑柄的触感；他的眼睛在想，那天及川的眼神；他的掌心在想，那天穿透的力度。</p><p>那天——那天勇者小队终于破开魔王城的大门，魔王从高高的王座站起身，背光，却能看到比花窗还要亮的红眼睛。他提前一天将爱还给了及川，听到及川叹息着说，我是对的，小岩。于是他想起他出发的原因，是为了寻找将爱还回去的方法。</p><p>他将爱还回去，而及川拒绝了，可他没有去管及川是否在拒绝。之后他回到勇者小队，带着他们沿着一条平坦的大路，用剑劈开及川曾经得意过的那扇门，对方早已料到结果，带着他的同伴们等着勇者小队的到来。之后是一场鏖战，魔王无人可挡，却主动撞上他捅向一旁的巨剑，贯穿心脏，一分为二。及川附在他耳边轻声说，这是给你的礼物，小岩，作为你之前“爱”的报答。</p><p>岩泉觉得自己应当抽出剑，却似乎又捅得更深，最终战士像魔王一样，硬邦邦地吐出那句话：我不需要。</p><p>如同岩泉没有理会及川的“我不需要”一样，魔王没有理会战士的“我不需要”，留下眉心的那枚鳞片后消失得无影无踪，像是风从指尖溜走。</p><p>现在，像风一样溜走得魔王抱着他，胳膊像风一样凉。及川亲吻岩泉的颈部，指甲尖尖的手和岩泉的手十指相扣，另一只手抚摸他小腹上的花纹，轻声地，就像撞上他的剑时一样，在岩泉的耳边说，这是我给你的礼物噢，小岩。</p><p>作为他之前爱的报答。岩泉一贯认为自己是正确的，并且在将及川引到正常的、正确的道路上，成为一个具有正确性的魔王。一个具有正确性的魔王，该怎样对待爱呢？及川将世界的一半分给了他，于是留下了纯粹的魔力，他怀中是满满的爱。或许魔王本就不应该知道爱是什么，但是岩泉总是认为，不应该这样。魔王将爱视作诅咒，将一个又一个他们一起听到的故事抛出来，坚决地、肯定地，语调却像是无所谓一样地告诉他，爱是诅咒，小岩。</p><p>岩泉仍然认为不应该是这样。于是他踏上征程，寻找用爱修复世界的方法。最终，像是魔王所说的那样，他没有找到能够与之抗衡的传说，却好像听到了将爱还回去的方法。</p><p>似乎很难说清楚他们之间到底谁更加“正确”一些。魔王尖锐的黑色指甲描摹着他小腹的花纹，战士在诅咒的礼物和礼物的诅咒当中徘徊，最终握住了魔王的手。</p><p>魔王的手指顺着战士的小腹绕了一圈来到臀部，指甲在分开臀瓣时引得后者皱起了眉。他推开及川的手，含混不清地说让我来。小腹上的对称图案烫得厉害，他几乎是象征性地草草做了最基本的准备工作，然后便将及川按在地毯上，咬着牙去撕他的衣服。及川安抚一样地用手指顺着他的脊椎向下捋，却没能让他好受多少。异样的热搅昏了他的思考，魔王的衣服看上去只有几层布料，他却怎么也撕不开。</p><p>“及川，”岩泉声音嘶哑地喊着他的名字，“及川，用你的指甲，快点……”</p><p>魔王置若罔闻。他端详着小腹上艳粉色、显得格外突兀的花纹，指甲每一次碰到它的轮廓，都似乎让战士身体的热度更高了一些。“真不错啊，”及川说，声音懒洋洋地，“符合及川大王的审美。这样的礼物，你觉得怎么样呢，小岩？或者在这之前，你应该诚恳明确地告诉我，我才是对的。”</p><p>岩泉没有回答。他紧紧闭着眼睛，汗水把他硬刺刺的头发打湿，又因为身体前倾而滴到及川的胸口上。他仍然在试图脱掉及川身上的那些衣服，但却是无用功，那些布料大概比他的盔甲还要难以破开，而及川又偏偏不配合——该死的，岩泉用力咬住槽牙，抬起头来大口喘气，似乎这样能够缓解一下体内的灼热感。他听得见——一清二楚——及川说的那些话，但是他总是不愿承认，仍然坚持着与对方相反的观点，固执地，偏执地。</p><p>及川的脸好像变得模糊起来，大概是汗水流进了他的眼睛，岩泉想。他索性彻底闭上眼睛，手胡乱地去抓及川的手，想要用他尖锐的指甲划破他身上那些莫名其妙的衣服。</p><p>他没有抓到及川的手，不管是左手还是右手。岩泉足够了解及川，超出他自认为的范围，超出公认的范围，及川自己也这样认为。但现在，他却怎么也抓不到及川的手，甚至触碰不到及川这个人。岩泉顿住，之后又缓慢地睁开眼，看到自己站在盔甲架子前，旁边是搬来的全身镜，左脚踩在凹陷的外面，右脚像平时一样，压在凹陷上。小腹上没有繁复的花纹，身体里也没有不自然的、无法控制的灼热感，旁边也没有模糊或是不模糊的及川的脸。</p><p>镜子被放回了远处，但是留在地毯上的凹陷却难以消除——它太过沉重了。侧腹有一道浅色的疤，他忽然想起来，这大概是魔王第一次长出尖锐又锋利的角时，得意又开心地展示给他看，他们像往常一样大闹，像往常一样在不知道什么地方绊倒。坚硬的、代表成熟的魔角划破了他的侧腹，黑色的角上看不出血，但是及川的眼睛比流出来的血还要红。他蹲下身，亲吻了岩泉的伤口。这是我给你的礼物，魔王说。</p><p>之后他走出魔王的城堡，来到那棵长得像西兰花一样的苹果数前，从一层又一层繁厚的绿叶中摘下一颗苹果，坐在像是厚切牛排一样的树桩上，沉默地将它一分为二，一半自己吃掉，一半留在树桩上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>